Technology Field
The present invention relates to a decoding method and more particularly, to a decoding method, a memory storage device and a memory control circuit unit for a rewritable non-volatile memory module.
Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. Due to having characteristics, such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size and no mechanical structure, the rewritable non-volatile memory module is suitable for being built in the aforementioned portable multi-media devices listed for example.
Generally speaking, in order to ensure data integrity, data to be written into a rewritable non-volatile memory module is encoded. The encoded data is then written into the rewritable non-volatile memory module. The data read from the rewritable non-volatile memory module is decoded by means of a decode procedure. Among a variety of decoding algorithms, a bit flipping decoding algorithm is less complex. However, the bit flipping decoding algorithm also has relatively low rate of decoding success.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.